


Macarons!verse

by youngbloog (summerhurleys)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Domestic!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/youngbloog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was supposed to be a quiet little verse where Cas runs a business from home, Sam works in a garage, and Gabe runs a neat place called <em>Trickster's</em>. Obviously, there are macarons invovled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macarons!verse

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously planned on finishing this, and came really close before I just couldn't find the juice to do so. I hope you enjoy what i've written.

At least once a week, Sam would head over to the tiny bakery that was located at the end of the street that he and Castiel lived on, to get them some expensive drink and a pastry or two. The man who ran the little place was Castiel’s brother Gabriel, so sometimes he would give Sam a free thing or two. It was always unexpected but never unwanted.

It was a Friday morning, Sam had only gotten up and into the kitchen, where Castiel was already at work looking through emails for his small business. (He made knitted sweaters mostly, but sometimes he would make tea-cozies.) Sam was still groggy as he stumbled to the coffee maker to use the rest of the hot black coffee that Castiel had left, finding a mug and pouring the coffee in it. Once it had reached the desired height in the mug, he went over to the table, where there was a small plate of eggs and a biscuit. 

“I tried making you breakfast this morning. I hope it tastes good, I used a recipe I found on the internet.” Castiel says simply, closing his laptop, to observe how Sam would react to the food.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. You’re cooking always tastes great.” Sam replies, smiling as he takes a small piece with his fork and bites it off. After a few thoughtful chews, he nods. “Perfect. You should start making breakfast, you’re getting pretty good with the eggs.”

Castiel blushed as he gave his boyfriend a small smile. “I will see what can be arranged. Maybe Gabriel could teach me how to make some of those rose petal macarons he sells in the spring. They’re quite wonderful.”

“Macarons?” Sam looks up, the unfamiliar word confusing him. 

“They are a pastry, two biscuits with a filling.” Castiel answers, taking a sip from his lukewarm coffee. “Ask Gabriel for some when you go to the bakery. I believe it is the time he sells the mango macarons.” 

“Oh yeah! I was gonna ask if you wanted anything from the bakery! I guess I got that answer.” Sam laughs, getting up from his chair, pushing it under the table and scaring their puppy Zozo, who scampers out.

“Yes, you did. Zozo looks as if she wishes to come with you.” Castiel points out as the collie barks and prances around Sam’s legs happily.

Sam coos deeply as he bends down to ruffle the pups’ fur, beginning to guide her out of the room. “I know you wanna go and see Gabe, babe. Go wait by the door.” He says as he straightens up and finds a light hoodie to put on. 

Zozo barks in response as she goes to the front door, leaving Sam at the entrance of the kitchen, struggling with his DC hoodie. 

“Tell Gabriel that I want a recipe for the macarons, and a recommendation for my next product. The tea-cozies are starting to go out of season.” Castiel calls out, back on his laptop and not exactly paying attention to his boyfriend’s antics. 

Sam grunts in response as he finally gets his head in the correct hole, adjusting the strings on the hood. “Sure. You want me to suggest another customer survey?”

The last time Cas had requested a survey of the customers at Trickster’s Treats, was when he got the response to start making the extremely popular tea-cozies. The cozies were made of a flexible yarn so they could be put around most hot drinks. They weren’t exactly summer-made, though Cas was trying to find a good solution that wouldn’t require him to spend a small fortune getting brand-new materials. 

“That would be great! Maybe not as extravagant as last time…. that was a little over the top.” 

“Gotcha. I’ll see you in an hour. Zozo looks ready to break the door down.” Sam says as he waves to Cas, going down the hall to where the collie waited eagerly at the doorway, leash in mouth. 

*~*

Soon enough, Sam and Zozo were out on the sidewalk, making their way down to the bakery, which already looked busy if Sam was seeing the amount of cars parked in the parking lot clearly. There would be many more who would have walked there as well, because Trickster’s was a staple in the small community. 

Thankfully, the morning was actually pretty warm, the sun not hidden behind any clouds and bright blue sky as background. There weren’t many cars going down the street, and the air didn’t smell of exhaust fumes like some of the downtown streets did. It would really look like a normal small neighborhood if the two story house didn’t loom at the end of the street.

Trickster’s was originally a two story late nineteenth-century home, which Gabriel restored to its former glory before opening it up as a bakery and a part year bed and breakfast. There were porches on both floors, where regulars usually occupied for hours, gossiping and telling stories to each other while drinking their regular drink orders that Gabriel and Inias probably knew by heart. On the inside, the first floor was all bakery, with the kitchen taking up a fourth of the space, the rest of it being tables and booths. It was painted in different shades of pastel green, purple, and orange. 

The second floor was mostly the bed and breakfast, but some of the rooms near the porch served as private rooms for meetings and parties. There was even a pulley that lead from the kitchen to the upstairs so the food was less likely to be spilled or damaged on the way up. Gabriel had worked so hard to make the bakery what it was, and only in twelve years. 

People passed by Sam on the sidewalk, and they would exchange ‘hellos’ and ‘how are yous’, petting Zozo before going on their way. They knew Sam because he had worked in Trickster’s as a floor waiter until the year before, when he had found a job working at his brother’s autobody shop as the legal assistant. He only had to really work three days out of the week and it paid slightly better than the bakery had. 

Zozo began to pull on her leash as they got closer to the building, and some of the costumers on the porch were calling her name. Sam sighed as he told her to keep close, which went ignored as they finally hit the gravel parking lot of the bakery. “Morning!” he called out, getting many jumbled replies back from the people on the porch as he went up the steps. 

He waved to them as he walked past and into the bakery, where the thick aroma of mocha hit him instantly. It was crowded. 

Zozo stayed close to him as he weaved through the tables with a familiar gusto, making his way to the front counter, where he could already see Gabriel setting out fresh pastries that would probably only stay until noon. Kevin was working the cash register, and he already looked exhausted, Sam felt for him, for he was the newest employee and fresh out of college at MIT. The smells from the kitchen were finally starting to reach him a bit, and he recognized the strong smell of Gabriel’s signature green apple doughnuts. 

“Hey Gabe! Have a moment to spare?” Sam calls out, waving at Gabriel as the shorter man perks up behind the display.

“If you’ll take an order, like old times.” Gabriel chuckles, leaning against Kevin, who looks a bit uncomfortable with the foreign weight on him.

“Dude, it’s only been about two years since I last did floor.” 

Zozo barks and looks up at Gabriel, who peers back at her. “You brought the dog?” 

“I didn’t come to wait tables. Just to say hey and ask for some things.” Sam replies, rubbing behind Zozo’s ears gently.

“Like what?” 

“A new survey and a recipe for macarons.” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened significantly, but he nodded nonetheless. “Okay, so Cassie wants another customer survey on his products?” he relays back to Sam as he helps Kevin with one of the drink machines that seemed to be over doing the outtake of creamer.

“Yeah, he says that the cozies are getting outdated and he doesn’t think they’ll transition into summer well.”

“Makes sense. Tell him to give me an idea of what to suggest, last time was kinda crazy and it’s a wonder we actually got any output on that.” 

“Will do. What about the macarons? Castiel wanted a recipe for those.” Sam decides to take a chair by the register, letting Zozo sit in his lap and observe from a higher level. 

“Oh yes!” Gabriel grins wide, rushing to the display. “I hope Cassie told you about my special mango ones, he was the one I made them for originally, but don’t tell him that. Don’t want him getting an ego.”

 

*~*

It was over an hour before Sam actually got finished what he went out to do, but he did come out of Trickster’s with a box of macarons and two grape smoothies. 

The walk home was less eventful then the walk there, with Zozo obediently walking beside him and sniffing passerby’s. The sun as actually starting to be annoyingly hot, for his back was beginning to feel sweaty. 

When Sam reached the house, Castiel was out on the front porch, calmly watering the flowerboxes that had budding tulips in them. “Hey Cas! I’m home!” he calls out, stumbling up the path to the house.

Castiel smiles when he looks up, and comes down the stairs to where Sam was. “Let me help you with these.” He says, taking the cups from Sam along with the end of Zozo’s leash. 

“Thanks a ton, Cas. Seemed to take forever getting back with all of this.” Sam sighs out, following Cas and their dog into the house, where it was cooler.


End file.
